ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Rangers: The Movie
Danger Rangers: The Movie is an upcoming film. Coming soon in 2010's or 2020's. Synopsis The guy has been trapped in television because he'd been turned into a monkey and he wants to get out of here. Plot (Any ideas about the chapters and write a story) Chapter 1 The guy, somewhere in (Any ideas about the states, like, South Dakota or Colorado), is dancing with the music video. The TV went static noise. The guy scared the terror that the monstrous electric thing pulled him inside the TV. He screamed fall down in and he bumped his head and being dead. Chapter 2 The guy woke up from the floor and he wondered, "Where am I?" He stared and he looked down at the turtle and reindeer and he saw his hand and he's all furry and he looked in the mirror because he's a monkey. He met Sully. The guy scared the bear and he thought the bear was going to eat him. His name is Burble. The guy heard a noise that it spoke and it was Squeeky. The guy told him that he wants to get out, but he saw the pink cat that she is gonna help him out, so Squeeky and Kitty are together, but they can't because they're Danger Rangers. Burble told him that he didn't wear an uniform, and Burble changed the guy's clothes, so the guy now wears a uniform. He'd wants to get out of the television and go home, so he doesn't like that place. The guy had been grabbed by Sully and Chapter 3 The bad guys chased the guy and the guy tried to hide and get out of here. Chapter 4 He met the animal kids and their parents. He shaved all his body; his body hair still growing. Chapter 5 The next morning, the guy and the kids walked out and the bad guys pretended to be (any plans of occupation), so they tricked them and caught them and taking to the hideout place. Chapter 6 The Guy had been crying that he'd been behind bars. The Dangers Rangers asked him why is he not helping them and the guy is not a hero because he is a real citizen guy, real guy and he lived (Any ideas about his hometown). The guy and Kitty sang just like, "There's a Bubble Around My Heart." Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 When he came back out of the television, and he woke up that he is not a monkey and he's a guy. He thought it was a dream that he slept. SAVO told the guy that it was not a dream. The guy told the Danger Rangers that he's still thinking about being cult and being villains, but the Danger Rangers told the guy that thinking about someone is wonderful. The person they can believe about and they believe about you. The guy remembered that he is on the TV. Characters (Any ideas about the Characters) * The Guy as real live person and turned into animated monkey (Any ideas) * Sully the sea lion as Jerry Houser * Kitty the pink cat as Grey Griffin - (The guy's love interest or crush) The guy called her, "Cat." * Burble the polar bear as Kevin Michael Richardson * Henrik the reindeer as Peter Cugno * Burt the turtle as Mark Hamill * Squeeky the mouse as Rob Paulsen - The Guy called him, "Mouse." * SAVO as Charlie Adler * Octodon as Gregg Berger - Antagonist * (Name of the animal for the kids and family) Songs (Any ideas about the songs) * Groove is in the Heart by Deee-Lite from Chapter 1 * Title Song (Danger Rangers Ending Pilot) from Chapter 3 * (What's the name of the song that the kids and their parents are doing?) * (Villains Song) from Chapter 7 * Title Song (Song just like "There's a Bubble Around My Heart) from Chapter 8 * The guy sang a story about Danger Rangers Ending Pilot Lyrics (Any plans to write a song) Transcript (Any ideas to write a script) Chapter 1 The satellite went band left and right and the title shows "Danger Rangers: The Movie." In Mount Rushmore, there was an eye from George Washington, they had an alarm system and show the animated house. The music played "Groove is in the Heart" in the real life bedroom and the guy danced from the TV. Lady: The chills that you spill up my back keep me filled With satisfaction when we're done Satisfaction of what's to come I couldn't ask for another. No, I couldn't ask for another. Your groove I do deeply dig No walls, only the bridge My supper dish, my succotash wish Black man: sing it, baby Lady: I couldn't ask for another. No, I couldn't ask for another. Groove is in the heart (4x) The guy shake just like Mexican dance. Lady: The depth of hula groove Moves into the nth hoop We're gonna groove to "Horton Hears a Who." I couldn't ask for another. No, I couldn't ask for another. Then, from cartoon land, the screen ready to upload and the satellite will static the TV. Black Man: Some looks in this torso Hot, got a deal, you wanna know? The live of true and delightful Makin' it, doin' it, 'specially at a show Feelin' kinda high like a Hendrix haze Music makes motion, moves like a maze All inside of me, heart especially Note of the rhythm, where I wanna be Flowin', glowin', electric eyes You dip to dive, baby yo, realize When will you see funky side of me? Suddenly, the TV went static. The guy went stopped dancing and something is wrong about it. The guy pound the TV, he hit the remote to turn it off, and everything's not working. He plugged out the TV and he has to do the word search or reading the comic; the TV back on and he saw it again, then, the electric monster thing pulled him and the guy scared and he has to get away from it, then, it grabbed him and take him in the TV. The Guy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. In Cartoon land, the guy bumped his head and went pretend dead. Chapter 2 The guy: (groan) Wh-Where am I? What happened? What is this place? This place is a future. The Turtle: It is looks like a future. The Guy: Uhh? The Turtle: Down here. The Guy: You? The turtle: The guy: Upcoming TV Series * The Danger Rangers Show Trivia * The Guy, and the kids has been kidnapped. Just like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Gallery (Any ideas to draw the poster)Category:Animation Category:Live-Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Spy Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Animals Category:Upcoming Films Category:Superheroes Category:Upcoming Category:Songs